


stop before you hurt yourself

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss from Hell, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: All Sehun wants to do is to help Yixing not overwork himself.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	stop before you hurt yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Yixing. Please take care of yourself, please. The next story will be a happy one, I swear lol

These days, Yixing has been showing up a few minutes late to each meeting. Sehun notices, because his desk is next to Yixing’s and Sehun can see Yixing’s calendar indicating Yixing should’ve left for another conference room.

These days, Yixing doesn’t seem to be eating lunch. Sehun notices, because Yixing never leaves his desk during the lunch hours and the only food he eats all day is the granola bar Sehun gives him at 2 PM.

These days, Yixing’s smiles are forced and wan, almost like he’s grimacing. Sehun notices, because Yixing’s real smiles are like the softest sunshine and this is the palest imitation.

The only thing that hasn’t changed is that Yixing tells Sehun he’s a lifesaver. Yixing always takes the time to thank Sehun. But Sehun must be able to do more. There must be something Sehun can do, even though Sehun is only an administrative assistant. If only Yixing were higher up, then Sehun could volunteer to manage Yixing’s calendar.

Frustrating.

“Hey, Baek,” Sehun says after a meeting. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” Baekhyun had opened his laptop at the beginning of the video conference, blatantly not caring that the optics were bad. Everyone knew nothing got done at this weekly check-in meeting, but Sehun tried his best to pay attention because Yixing always earnestly rattled off status reports to Sehun’s director Junmyeon. Sehun’s not even sure why he’s invited, but he doesn’t mind.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to hear Sehun, so Sehun repeats himself, slightly louder. It’s only the two of them in the room, and Baekhyun startles at Sehun’s tone. “Sorry, yeah, what’s up?” 

“Have you noticed anything off about Yixing lately?” Sehun asks. If anyone knew anything, it would be Baekhyun. Even though Baekhyun’s only been here a year, he seems to know all the politics and gossip better than Sehun.

Baekhyun grimaces. “It’s performance management time. He’s due a promotion, and probably killing himself to get it.” 

Sehun brightens. “Oh, then I can work for him once he gets that promotion, right? I can manage another schedule.”

Baekhyun’s face darkens. “Can you keep a secret?” Sehun nods, and Baekhyun leans closer. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“What? Why not?”

“Between you and me, his manager is pissed off that Yixing does the job better than he ever could. And Yixing can’t say no to anything. It’s not right.”

Sehun frowns. “That’s not fair at all. Yixing’s killing himself, and it’s his manager that’s the problem?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and closes his laptop. Standing up, he says, “Honestly, Yixing should probably find a job somewhere else. You’d do best to forget about it, there’s not much you can do. Yixing can live his own life. You’re sweet to worry though, Sehun.”

When the conference room door swings shut, Sehun’s left all alone with his brooding thoughts. Is there really nothing he could do?

He tries to wrack his brains, but he can’t think of anything. Walking back to his desk, Sehun sits at his computer without turning it on. His boss notices Sehun’s pout and walks over. “Everything okay, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asks, patting his head. “Do you need to take off early?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Sehun sighs. “I’m just… can we talk in your office?”

“Sure,” Junmyeon nods. When Sehun shuts the door behind him, Junmyeon gestures for Sehun to take a seat. Sehun gratefully sinks into one of the orange plush chairs he’d purchased for Junmyeon. Wonderful ergonomics. “Now, what’s the matter?” 

“I’m worried about Yixing.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon says, and removes his glasses. “I’m not sure what’s happening with him. His manager says his performance is worse than last year. He might be given a warning.”

Sehun’s mouth falls open in shock. “How could his manager say something like that? Yixing works harder than he ever did.”

Taken aback, Junmyeon composes himself and folds his arms. “If you were anyone else… Sehun, do you have proof? That’s a serious accusation to make.”

Sehun leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees. “What proof do you require? I want to help him.”

Ten minutes later, Sehun scrambles back to his desk to write it all down. Deliverable timelines, promises, emails, messages. As much written documentation as possible, but first, something to begin the allegations. Sehun sighs. Now the first barrier would be to have Yixing help Sehun… help himself.

Sehun brings up Yixing’s calendar. It’s ridiculously full, booked all the way until 6:30 PM. Sehun glances at Yixing’s desk, and then at his laptop time. It’s 5 minutes to the hour, and soon enough Yixing is scrambling back to his desk, typing furiously, then running to another meeting. He wonders what Yixing even likes to eat.

Bringing up a chat window with Baekhyun, Sehun has an answer soon enough. He busies himself with tidying up Junmyeon’s calendar, declining three meetings audacious enough to not have any known agenda and rescheduling two other meetings with conflicts. Then at 6 PM, he goes and picks up Chinese food. On the walk over, Sehun marvels at how much one can admire another person, yet not know something as simple as their favorite food.

Of course, if Yixing ever sat down long enough to eat, maybe Sehun would have worked up the courage to talk to him. Even when Yixing had still been eating lunch, Sehun let Baekhyun carry the conversation, content to let it wash over him.

It’s 6:25 when Sehun makes it back to the office, and he checks with the security guard who’s leaving. “Yeah, there’s still one guy in there when I did my rounds last. Poor man. You’re sweet to bring him food,” Tao says, and winks. “Good night. Don’t have too much fun.”

Sehun splutters at Tao, who laughs until the elevator doors close. Screw him. 

Gripping the bag with renewed determination, Sehun finds the last conference room that’s still illuminated. He peeks in the window and sees Yixing sleeping on his arms, notes sprawled around him. The laptop is closed, so the meeting must be over. Gathering his courage, Sehun pushes the door open. He sets the dinner up, and then glances at Yixing. He’s sleeping so peacefully, Sehun almost doesn’t want to wake him.

But eating is good for everyone, so Sehun walks over and taps Yixing on the shoulder. “Yixing?” When Yixing doesn’t stir, Sehun taps him harder. Then he shakes Yixing by both shoulders.

“Bluh?” Yixing shakes awake. “I’m sorry, I can code faster and get that to you by—Sehunnie?” 

Sehun tries not to blush at the nickname. Somehow, it’s different when Yixing says it, all soft and sweet like that. He finds his words. “I brought you dinner. Have you eaten all day?”

Yixing rubs his eyes and yawns. “I think I ate a piece of toast this morning. Then the granola bar you gave me today.” His stomach gives a loud grumble, startling both of them into laughter. 

“Let’s eat together, Sehunnie. It smells really good. Like… my favorite restaurant.”

“Baekhyun told me,” Sehun admits, handing Yixing a pair of chopsticks and a carton of rice. Baekhyun also told Sehun to drag Yixing to the restaurant to properly wine and dine him, but Sehun had chosen to ignore that. 

They start to dig in, but Sehun stops eating and watches in shock as Yixing devours his food. Then Yixing starts to pile food on Sehun’s rice carton, so Sehun has to resume eating or risk his rice carton overflowing. Within a few minutes, everything is picked clean and Yixing is leaning the office chair back. “I haven’t felt so full in… weeks,” Yixing says. Sehun nervously eyes the precarious way Yixing is leaning. “Thank you, Sehu—ack!”

The office chair falls backward and Sehun jumps heroically to cushion Yixing’s fall. He somehow saves Yixing from knocking his head on anything. Sehun’s heart beat is rabbiting in his chest from the adrenaline. And from practically straddling Yixing. Licking his lips nervously, Sehun asks, “Are you okay?” 

Yixing grins sheepishly up at him. “I am now. Sorry. That was dumb of me.” Yixing pulls Sehun down in a hug. “My savior. Thank you.”

Sehun can feel how fast Yixing’s heart is beating too. He likes the way Yixing feels, held close in his arms. Yixing smells nice, like lavender and something else. It lulls him into feeling safe. “Yixing…”

“Hmm…?” Yixing says. It sounds like Yixing’s almost falling asleep. “Yes, Sehunnie?”

“Let me help you. Please. Please let me help you.” 

Yixing hugs him closer. “You’re doing plenty. I’m… sorry, this might be inappropriate. I’ll stop in a bit, it just feels so nice.”

Sehun doesn’t want to pull away, but he wants to look into Yixing’s eyes. “No, look at me. I don’t… I don’t want to stop this, but I do want you to stop killing yourself. 

Yixing looks surprised. “I’m not… I’m just working as usual.”

Sehun shakes his head. “You’re not. I notice you’re later than usual to meetings. I notice you’re not eating. I notice all these things that are making you unwell.” In a smaller voice, he says, “I like you. I want you to like yourself too.”

“Sehunnie…” Yixing says, and starts to laugh weakly. “Oh, Sehunnie.” His laughs turn to sniffles. “I’m so tired. I feel bad that you have to see me like this.”

Sehun leans down to hug him again. “Then don’t be like this. I want to help you. Let’s leave the office, okay?”

“But I have so much wor—” Sehun interrupts Yixing with a kiss. 

Then he scrambles back. “I’m-I’m sorry, I just f-forced myself—” Sehun stammers, and then squeaks when Yixing crawls on top of him and kisses him.

“I liked it, Sehunnie,” Yixing says. “If I’m to leave the office, will you come home with me?”

“I will follow you anywhere,” Sehun says dazedly, and Yixing laughs. 

“You’re so cute. Luckily for you I live right next to the office.” 

It really is only a few blocks away, and Sehun starts to panic when they’re going up the elevator. Is this really happening? When he pinches himself, it does hurt. So it isn’t a dream.

Yixing starts to rub Sehun’s back, seeming to see how nervous Sehun is feeling. Sehun leans into the touch, draping himself over Yixing like a big cat. Yixing does his best to keep Sehun comfortable as they walk down the hallway together, like a four-legged lump. 

“Since you’ve been taking such nice care of me, let me take care of you,” Yixing insists, and gives Sehun his baggiest pajamas. It’s a tight fit over Sehun’s ass, but Sehun likes the way Yixing pats him there. Teeth brushed, face washed, Sehun watches Yixing pull out an extra blanket. “I can sleep on the—”

“Sleep here,” Sehun pouts, pulling Yixing onto the bed. 

Yixing falls on his face, and his shoulders shake with laughter. “Alright, alright,” he says, when Sehun is still tugging at his arm. “Let me grab one more thing.”

Sehun narrows his eyes at Yixing, and grumbles, “I knew it,” when Yixing brings his work laptop to the bed. He waits until Yixing puts down the laptop before shutting it closed and putting it in the nightstand drawer.

“Hey—” Yixing says, but Sehun shushes him and pats the bed. “It’s not,” Yixing yawns mid-sentence, “not even 8 PM.”

“Doesn’t matter. Sleep will be easy.” After Yixing lies down, Sehun flings an arm and a leg over him and clutches him tightly.

Sehun’s always right. They’re fast asleep within minutes.

The next thing he knows, there’s an annoying buzzing sound coming from the nightstand. It stops for a second, then continues again. Sehun blinks sleepily at it until he notices it’s a work phone. Thinking maybe it’s Junmyeon, he tries to reach for it but his arm is in a tight hold. Yixing had wrapped both arms around Sehun’s during the night. Sehun’s other arm is pinned to the bed by Yixing’s neck. 

The buzzing stops again, and Sehun is almost prepared to slide back into sleep before it starts yet again. Sehun knows it’s not Junmyeon now, Junmyeon would never be so insistent. Carefully so as to not wake Yixing, Sehun extracts himself from Yixing’s grasp. When he’s satisfied Yixing is still asleep, Sehun rolls over and picks up the phone.

And gasps.

Text after text of vitriol greet him. It’s a wall of texts demanding where the fuck Yixing is, why is he being so unprofessional, where were these numbers and these deliverables. It goes on and on, and Sehun reaches for his own work phone. Then he remembers.

He needs Yixing’s permission. 

It wouldn’t work, after all, if he just sent this to Junmyeon and Yixing didn’t ultimately want to help himself.

Sighing, Sehun braces himself to face Yixing, and is surprised to see Yixing blinking awake. “Is it him?” Yixing asks, a tear coming out of one eye. 

Sehun makes a hurt noise. Flinging both phones aside, he barrels onto Yixing and gives him a big hug. “Why is he so mean? I’m sorry I looked at your phone. I thought it might be mine, and then I couldn’t stop.”

“I don’t know, I thought I might be making a big deal out of nothing,” Yixing says. His voice is trembling and Sehun can feel Yixing shaking with the tears coming out. 

Sehun only hugs him tighter. “This isn’t normal. This isn’t nothing. Junmyeon says he’s willing to help, but you have to report him first. Or let me do it. But you’ll have to fight for yourself eventually.”

They sit there for a bit as Sehun holds Yixing, eventually starting to rub calming circles in Yixing’s side. As Yixing’s breaths begin to even, Yixing presses a kiss to Sehun’s hair. “Okay. What do I have to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> it all ends up working out, Sehun and Yixing start dating and the stupid manager gets fired and Yixing gets promoted!! But Junmyeon doesn't let Sehun work for Yixing because 1) he's jelly and 2) there's a bit of a conflict of interest. Sehun makes sure Jackson gets the job done right though.
> 
> I think I'm feeling a bit burnt out by all the work, but I know there are people watching out for me. This story is an ode to self care and self love.


End file.
